Seven Years Past
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: After seven years of bloody war, Rockman finally returns home to the one who loves him more than anything. NettoXRockman yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They belong to Ryo Takamisaki and Capcom.**

I didn't realize how much I had missed home until my feet touched the ground. I quickly glanced around to watch the other navis step from the plane and ecstatically greet their netops. I then turned my attention to the city. Being on the outskirts of the city gave a spectacular view. The buildings were shimmering, and almost seemed to dance as the afternoon heat radiated from them in the setting sun.

I was dragged from my nostalgia when two hands placed themselves over my eyes. I was shocked at first, but calmed when I heard that voice.

"Rockman…"

I smiled and placed my hands on his, bringing them down to rest on my stomach.

"Netto-kun, I missed you so much."

Netto pressed his body against mine, hugging me tightly. I turned in his arms and slightly tilted my head up to look at him. He was older now, twenty three years old. Netto was now about eight inches taller than me. His appearance apparently hadn't changed at all though. He still sported his prized blue bandana, the black shorts, orange vest, and white shirt.

"It doesn't feel like five years have passed since we last saw each other. I've been longing for this day since the moment I stepped on the plane to leave for war."

Netto pulled away from me, still smiling brightly, and took my hand to lead me home.

…It was seven years earlier that all of our troubles started. Netto's father had put the finishing touches on his latest project. This project was a program that would allow navis to access the human world, but only if it was installed in the PET. However, just before Scilab was shutting down for the night, an error was discovered in the program. Its encoding was sent out wirelessly, entering every system around the world.

I had no idea of what happened when I woke up, curled against Netto in bed. We were both socked when we found out that navis were walking down the street, but soon we made the best of the situation. Things were calm for about two years and everyone was allowed to relax, until the darkloids appeared from nowhere and began waging war against the humans.

We, being all fighting enabled navis, were dispatched to foreign lands. I was sent to Yumland, and unfortunately, just as Netto and I had become boyfriends. We had both been hiding the secret that we liked each other for a long time. Since Netto was eighteen and of legal age, he vowed that when I returned, we would be bound in holy matrimony. I was ecstatic and couldn't wait to return, but the war proved to be more troublesome than we had thought.

I was put on the frontlines, fighting every day until I couldn't do anymore and had to literally crawl back to base. Each night consisted of nightmares or even no sleep at all. Those nights I could only think of Netto as I masturbated to my fantasies of him.

Soon enough, being about four years into the war, most of the darkloids were deleted or retreating back into the net (as the program allowed the navi to transfer between worlds at will). Though our victory didn't come without sacrifice. Many humans and navis on our side were killed or critically injured. The last year overseas was spent counting casualties and rebuilding.

Finally, I was able to step aboard the plane and take a fourteen hour ride home. So now, here I am with Netto.

…We were a few blocks from home now and I couldn't wait to just fall on the couch.

"Netto-kun, how are your parents?"

I wasn't ready for his response.

"They're…dead."

"Netto-kun, how?"

We went up the front steps and opened the door. We got inside when Netto closed the door and leaned against it.

"Valentine's Day two years ago, my parents went out to dinner. Upon returning home, their car was hit by a drunk driver. The car was totaled and my mom died instantly. Dad lasted two days in the intensive care unit before passing away. The man that hit them also died on impact."

I looked down, unable to say anything. What could I say to him? His parents were gone.

"At least I still have you, Rock."

He gave me a light smile before leaning forward and hugging me once again. I gently put my head to his chest and closed my eyes.

"While I was gone, did you do any wedding planning?"

Netto tensed and I couldn't believe I had hit another nerve. Wait! Did Netto not love me anymore? Is that why 'wedding' spooked him? No, it couldn't be Netto wouldn't have so passionately greeted me when I came home. What was it?

"Netto-kun?"

"While you were away, our asshole of a prime minister…outlawed same-sex marriage."

"What!?"

I nearly choked. Had the whole world come crashing down around me? Were our hopes and dreams crushed?

"It's not that bad, though."

"What are you talking about? Everything's ruined now!"

"Not necessarily. We still have each other and we can pretend to be married. Marriage isn't just a traditional way of bonding one person to another. You don't need to be married to be in love."

Netto smiled, quickly scooped me into his arms, and carried me upstairs to his bedroom bridal-styled. I was a little scared, but more so confused as to what had just happened.

"Netto-kun, what are you doing?"

I was laid on his bed and Netto crawled next to me. He settled, resting his head on my shoulder. He seemed a little disappointed.

"You're not in the mood, are you?"

"What mood?"

Netto tilted his head up and licked my cheek like a kitten.

"The mood to have sex."

Sex? Gods, he actually wanted to make love with me! He was finally ready, while I've been ready for years now. Holy Crap, I can't believe this is happening.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Netto and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded confidently and loosened my grip on him. Netto pushed himself up and got on top of me, sitting lightly on my abdomen.

"Are you sure about this? You know it can be painful and very emotional."

Taking his hand in mine, I gently prodded his palm with my fingertips, tracing the small lines like a fortune teller might do.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

I brought his hand to my cheek, where he stroked lightly with his thumb.

"Please love me."

He stared at me, trying to read any doubt in my eyes, but found none. Netto leaned forward so that our noses were mere centimeters apart.

"You always did know what you wanted."

He quickly stripped off his clothes, not worrying as to where he threw them, before capturing my lips in a swift yet deep kiss. He laid on top of me and pulled away for a split second to breathe, then kissed me again. This time he licked my lips asking for entrance. I couldn't refuse him and granted his request. I felt his tongue run against mine, begging me to take advantage of this prime opportunity. I did so, slipping my tongue into his mouth and letting instincts take over. He tasted sweet and warm, like apples.

I mewled into the kiss as I felt his hands stroking my sides, tracing my very outline. My body yearned for his tender touch. I wanted him to explore my whole being with tongue, teeth, fingers, eyes. I didn't just want him, I needed him.

My body suit dissolved away, leaving me naked and slightly embarrassed. Netto pulled back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connecting us. He sat up, breaking the string and looking down at me.

"You're beautiful."

He reached out and began to trace circles against my chest. He put his index finger against my nipple and gently rubbed it until it was hard. I cried out and gritted my teeth. I was overly sensitive to these kinds of things, which Netto apparently noticed. As he went to move back, he didn't realize I had an erection and rubbed ours together. We both moaned simultaneously and I could see Netto shiver in pleasure.

Netto spread his legs and shifted himself so that my erection was pressed between his penis and entrance. He began to move, thrusting himself against my shaft. He threw his head back and moaned, trying to move faster and harder. I writhed beneath him, gripping at the blankets, feeling as if I would become lost in the pleasure without holding on to something.

I finally lost control of myself and released against his underside. This must have put him over the edge as he too came, coating my stomach in cum. Netto fell forward, but stopped himself by putting his hands on either side of me and leaned over. We were panting and tired already. Netto smiled at me and brought his hand down to my thigh. He began tracing patterns against the sensitive skin, getting closer to my member with each brush of his fingertips.

I pushed myself up and placed my lips on his collar bone. I sucked lightly and rubbed my tongue against the spot. A soft groan could be heard in his throat, soft enough that I wouldn't have heard it if I weren't so close. Netto retaliated by wrapping his fingers around my cock and stroking it. A jolt of pleasure surged through my body and I fell back onto the bed.

Netto was teasing me. He was just barely touching me at times, when he would suddenly attack my member. I growled lowly, telling him to cut the shit or he would pay as being my uke. He snickered and let go of me; only to sneak down and take me in his mouth. I gasped in pleasure as pure warmth enveloped me. Netto giggled at my reaction, not realizing that the vibrations hit me full on. He began to suck, strongly. He pressed his tongue to the underside of my cock and I could feel his teeth against it, scrapping lightly as he started a back and forth motion. My eyes were tearing and I rolled my head from side to side in an attempt to ride out the pleasure. I was in a complete sensory overload. I had never been touched in such a way, and I had never expected to be.

"Netto, I gonna-"

I squealed in pain as Netto harshly bit down at the base of my cock to stop my release. Netto sat up and smiled down at me.

"Sorry Rock, but I don't want you coming just yet." He paused to think of what to say next. " Do you want me to prepare you?"

I didn't understand what he was trying to say, as my head was still reeling. I finally understood that it was time; time for the most painful yet most pleasurable part of sex. I was ready for him in kind, body, and soul.

"Netto-kun, you don't need to prepare me. I'm ready."

He, again, tried to read and doubt in my eyes and tone of voice, but found none. Netto positioned the tip of his cock against my entrance and gingerly touched my cheek. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, just as he began to thrust in. I groaned lowly at the pain as Netto pushed through the tight ring muscles that were trying to reject the intrusion. Once he was entirely in, he stayed still, letting me get used to the feeling. I shifted uncomfortable while trying to get my body to relax.

I nodded to Netto to continue once I was comfortable. He pulled out enough to leave the tip in, and then slammed into me. I cried out and curled my toes in pain, but persuaded myself that it would get better.

I was right, as soon enough I was crying Netto's name. My legs were wrapped around his back and my fingernails were digging into his shoulders. I could tell Netto was enjoying himself by his pants and soft cries. He was probably too embarrassed to be too loud.

Netto thrusts were getting harder and faster, as he was throwing his entire weight into the thrusts. He was so deep in me, each thrust better than the last. Netto leaned down and captured my lips in another tantalizing kiss. He was close to release and would only cum if we came together. Netto grabbed my throbbing erection and stroked it, forcing me to come. He felt this and lost control of himself, releasing in me. Never in my life had I felt so complete as when I felt his seed fill me, knowing that I truly belonged to Netto, and him to me.

Netto pulled out and collapsed next to me, draping his arm across my chest. He curled against me, lightly kissing my cheek.

"I love you, Rock."

I rolled over and pulled him into my arms, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Netto-koi."

He smiled and began to drift asleep. I took a lasting glance at his angel-like face before I too fell asleep.

"I'm finally home, Netto-kun; forever in your heart."

Marriage is only for today, true love is forever.

**Well, I hope most of you NettoXRock fans enjoyed this. This was for you. I am back to writing fanfiction after a pretty long break, so I'm not dead. My newest story is closely related to Etchings of the Soul, so I hope it comes out well. It may be a very long time before chapter one is posted, so don't hold your breath. But I'm back and kicking, and happy to see my readers again! Enjoy!**


End file.
